


Once Bitten

by MelodramaticSalad



Series: Sterek Week 2016 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dead Island au, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective Derek, Sterek Week 2016, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticSalad/pseuds/MelodramaticSalad
Summary: A Dead Island Au ficlet for day one of Sterek Week 2016! The theme chosen for Scene Stealer was a zombie apocalypse filled with comforting each other.This vacation had meant to be about partying too hard. It was about having too many drinks and making some questionable choices. It was about celebrating Spring Break on an island resort with his friends. It was about forgetting school and enjoying themselves for two weeks.The trip had meant to be about little more than running on the beach, playing in the warm and clear blue waters. It was about playing beach volleyball and the sounds of laughter ringing while waves crashed on the soft sandy shores.Everything had gone from sky blue and bright to dark red and dark so fast that it was almost dizzying to think about. What had meant to be a paradise vacation of a lifetime twisted into a nightmare that they couldn't wake from.





	

This vacation had meant to be about partying too hard. It was about having too many drinks and making some questionable choices. It was about celebrating Spring Break on an island resort with his friends. It was about forgetting school and enjoying themselves for two weeks.

The trip had meant to be about little more than running on the beach, playing in the warm and clear blue waters. It was about playing beach volleyball and the sounds of laughter ringing while waves crashed on the soft sandy shores.

Everything had gone from sky blue and bright to dark red and dark so fast that it was almost dizzying to think about. What had meant to be a paradise vacation of a lifetime twisted into a nightmare that they couldn't wake from.

Stiles Stilinski rummaged through his backpack, looking for where he had placed his map of the island so he could mark it off again. His friends kept watch, making sure that nothing would surprise them while Stiles worked.

"I found it. Marker?" He asked, unfolding it before holding his hand up without looking. His boyfriend, Derek, held the red marker out to him and placed it between Stiles' outstretched fingers. His gaze focused on the bandage around Stiles' wrist and the memory flashed through his mind.

_When it first went down, they were in the hotel and looking for help. Surely someone had to know what was going on and could tell them what they'd need to do._

_Stiles had walked over to the balcony of the hotel's elevator lobby, sighing as he stared out at the water in the distance. "I wonder where everyone is."_

_Derek stepped forwards, opening his mouth to speak, but the sounds of inhuman screaming cut him short. The screams from above got closer and Stiles rushed to the railing just in time for two people to appear. They vanished again, plummeting down the floors. Derek would never forget the look of sheer terror that appeared on Stiles' face in time with the dull splat of the bodies hitting the ground._

_Stiles had stood there, white knuckling the railing and staring down at the ground. Derek refused to look at the aftermath. He instead grabbed Stiles' forearms and helped him pull away from the railing. "Come on, we can't stay here. We need to get back to our friends."_

_Stiles finally let go of the railing and dropped his hands at his sides as he followed Derek. What followed that was chaos and running. The blurs of hotel hallways and the screams of the infected chasing after them filled Derek's mind as they navigated through the hotel._

_Stiles rushed to the stairwell's door at the end of the hall and yanked it open so Derek could get in first. As he pulled the door shut behind him, one of the infected had grabbed his wrist and lunged forwards. In shock, Stiles quickly kicked it away and slammed the door shut. He then began pushing some filing cabinets that were placed inside the staircase for disposal. With Derek's help, they knocked them over in front of the door and Stiles stepped back. His heart pounded wildly in his ear drums and he could feel the adrenaline start to ebb away as his body throbbed._

_He panted heavily as he leaned back against the wall, squeezing his eyes shut before he felt trickling down his wrist. At first he thought it was sweat or saliva courtesy of the drooling zombie. Despite his initial thoughts, his gaze down had his throat tightening up._

_Stiles had screamed, locking his fingers around the deep bite as a vice to try and stop the bleeding. Derek undid his belt and tightened it around Stiles' forearm. His goal was to create a tourniquet so he could amputate the wrist before the infection spread. Stiles gripped his wrist and let out a shaky breath, looking up to him before he gave a quick nod._

_"I-It's okay, it's okay. Do it." He had whispered._

_Derek raised the hatchet and was ready to swing it down, but was stopped short by the sound of a voice coming through the intercom. "Stop! That might not be necessary!"_

 

That's how they found out that they were immune to the disease. Something in their blood fought the virus and kept it from spreading. It was definitely an invaluable asset to have. They used it to help clear zones and find survivors. The first place that they had made safe was the Lifeguard station. It became the place they used as a main headquarters for planning and storing their supplies. It had all the necessities from a garage and an infirmary to thick fences that would keep the infected out. It was perfect for them to use as a starting area as they tried to get a handle on everything.

Stiles marked off the area they had just cleared on their map, making little black X's on some of the bungalow areas. The biggest zone was the hotel, which Stiles had circled off in red since it was too dangerous to explore unless it was in a dire emergency. There was too many of the dead there. "We're most likely going to have to go into the city soon." He noted, placing the cap back on the market and closing it with a press of his palm.

"There probably are more supplies there." Erica noted, looking back at Stiles before heading over to them.

"That's what I'm thinking." Stiles replied, folding up the map again and putting it back in his bag.

"There will most likely be more of the infected too." Boyd pointed out.

Stiles slung his bag over his shoulder and got to his feet before shrugging to hide the cringe of moving his wrist. "Also true, but I don't know how much longer we can keep looting the gas stations. Supplies are low, so we need to start getting more in. If we can at least hit the pharmacies, we might be okay until help arrives."

He'd felt conflicted about the thoughts of help arriving. After all, they still hadn't heard much of anything over the course of the past few days. Just the voice on the radio that had let them know that they were immune to the disease.

They figured that they could either make it long enough for a military presence to have their strongholds set up. They would inevitably wipe the infected out that way, or they could clear out a large enough area themselves and keep it safe for as long as they needed to.

The hardest part was not knowing how far this thing had spread and whether it would be waiting for them if they managed to get home.

Cell service and the Internet were down which made their phones little more than paper weights. Everyone simply kept them off most of the time to preserve the batteries. Derek wondered if his family was okay. The last time he'd talked to them was right before everything started. His mother had called, worried about the news they had been hearing about people getting violent. Derek and Stiles had just figured they were people partying too hard. Now they longed to call their families and make sure that everyone was okay. They wished they could get it out to their parents that they were still alive.

The group was lucky enough to have a stock of flashlights and batteries for when the sun would set. They did keep a simple rule that to never be out during the night. 

Despite how much they had already cleared of the nearby area, it was still way too dangerous to travel in the dark. "We'll probably need a more secure vehicle too. No offense to the trucks we're using, but if any obstacles block our way, it could end up being the difference between life and death."

Derek snorted and shook his head. "That's sugar coating it."

Stiles smiled and offered his hand out to Derek, taking it and stepping close enough to kiss his cheek. "Aw, I thought you loved my cynicism."

Derek rolled his eyes playfully and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "That's not the point. We should probably start heading back and figure out everything that we'd need to pass through with minimal problems."

Stiles nodded and motioned the others to follow them to the truck. Isaac and Boyd got in the front while Stiles climbed in the back with Erica and Derek.

"We'll make a list of supplies we're running low of and which ones will be the most valuable. I know Lydia's already been running through the medical supplies and making lists of that." Erica piped up.

"I already know that she'll be thorough on that, so that's one less thing we have to worry about for now. I can ask around and see if anyone knows what we can do about the car situation." Stiles replied.

Naturally, the place they had wanted to avoid at all costs was exactly where the vehicle was supposed to be. The armored bank van that would get them to the city was in the hotel's parking garage, in the center of the red zone.

Derek sighed once they finished their plotting and headed to his shared cot with Stiles. Stiles set his bag down and looked to Derek with a small smile.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked Derek.

Derek shrugged and undid his belt, setting his weapons aside and out of the way. "Just that this is going to be extremely difficult."

Stiles nodded in agreement and stepped closer, sliding his arms around his neck before he nuzzled their noses together. "Yeah, it will be, but you know we can get through this."

Derek gave a small smile and placed his hands on Stiles' hips. "I was expecting something cynical or some smart ass comment from you."

Stiles scoffed in amusement and smiled wider, brushing his fingers through Derek's hair. "I thought it'd help if I was optimistic for you. What about, 'we'll get through this because we kick ass and zombies can go fuck themselves?'"

Derek chuckled and rested his forehead against Stiles'. "That's more like it." He murmured, sliding his hands under his T-shirt and brushing his fingers over his skin. Stiles shivered at his touch and smiled wider, sliding his hands to cup Derek's cheeks. He began to press tender kisses to his mouth and brushed his thumb over Derek's cheekbone.

Derek let out a sound of content and pulled away, lifting his hand to wrap his fingers around Stiles' bandaged wrist. He stepped back and undid the bandage so he could check the skin. Unlike the other bites they had seen, it wasn't discolored and it was healing. The marks had scabbed over and had minimal redness around it. He could tell in the way that Stiles moved that he was babying the wrist for now in an attempt to let it heal easier. He didn't blame him, the bite more than likely still hurt.

Derek stared at the bite and thought about just how close he had been to losing Stiles. If he had been infected, there was no guarantee that an amputation would have worked. Stiles could have bled out and died anyways if they had done it wrong, or hadn't been able to get help in time.

The fear of losing Stiles was always probing at the back of his mind and reminding him of just how easy it could be to lose him forever. They may be immune, but that didn't mean that they were immortal. All it took was a serious injury in the wrong place, and they'd be done for. They'd been lucky so far.

"Derek?" Stiles asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. Derek looked back at his face and noted the concern in Stiles' eyes. "Hey, it's okay. I'm fine, remember? These are just going to be my battle scars. The reminder that we'll survive this."

Derek nodded and pulled Stiles close once again. "We're survivors." He whispered.

Stiles smiled wider and lightly tapped the tip of his index finger on Derek's nose. "Good. We're gonna get the hell out of this place together, and then we're never going to travel for Spring Break ever again for the rest of our lives, deal?"

Derek let out a soft snort at the comment and headed over to his bag so he could search through it. "The rest of our lives, huh?"

"Obviously after everything, I'll be spending the rest of my life with you. You'd be one of the only people to understand exactly what happened and there's no one else I'd rather be with anyways." Stiles stated, pulling his dirty shirt over his head and tossing it aside with a grimace. He'd have to Febreeze it or something at some point.

Derek stopped digging through his bag and stared at the contents. "Promise?"

Stiles nodded and leaned back against the wall. "I promise, as long as you do too." He murmured as he closed his eyes.

Derek grabbed what he was looking for and moved to the cot, sitting between Stiles' open legs. "Then there's one thing I need to do. I've been planning it for months, and of course my plans were ruined by a zombie outbreak." He stated in a bitter tone, staring down at the small box in his hand.

"Planning what?" Stiles asked, opening his eyes and lowering his gaze before his breath caught in his throat. "Derek...?"

"Do you still promise?" Derek asked, not looking up at Stiles.

Stiles didn't react at first, sending Derek's anxiety sky rocketing. Stiles finally grinned and leaned forwards to kiss Derek hard. "Of course." He whispered to Derek, pulling away so he could take the ring and slip it on his finger. "You know what's crazy? I was planning on proposing too. It was going to happen on our last day, I had it all planned."

Derek smiled and shook his head. "Maybe we really were made for each other."

"Fuck yeah we are, we're going to survive together too. Now I'm like...triple determined to make it out of here."

Derek raised his eyebrows but didn't stop smiling. "Only triple?"

 

Stiles pursed his lips before rolling his eyes and grinning. He slid his arms around Derek's shoulders and pulled him as close as he comfortably could. "Okay, I'm like a thousand more times determined to get out of here with you. Is that better?"

Derek hummed in content and kissed Stiles again. "Much better."

 

He knew that they would survive this hell and make it out of here with their friends. They just had to keep fighting and never give up.

They would survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you all enjoyed the little ficlet! I had a lot of fun writing it and making the graphic!  
> [Graphic is here!](http://melodramaticsalad.tumblr.com/post/152269028528)
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr [here](melodramaticsalad.tumblr.com) for more Sterek goodness and ficlets! I can't wait to keep cranking these out!


End file.
